


All I Want For Christmas

by Faylette



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Keith (Voltron), pregnancy reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faylette/pseuds/Faylette
Summary: Keith surprises a slightly slow on the uptake Shiro with a big announcement on Christmas.





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and sweet to make up for whatever the last thing I uploaded was.
> 
> Merry Christmas, y'all.

“I know we said we weren’t doing gifts this year,” says Keith, pulling out a small, amorphous, clumsily-wrapped package with a bright red bow about as big as the rest of the present slapped on top of it. “But…”

“Oh no,” gasps Shiro, panic setting into his eyes, behind his black-rimmed glasses. “Were we  _ actually _ supposed to get each other gifts? I didn’t get you — there’s still open stores, I can go get you something right now—”

“Shiro, hon, calm down,” says Keith, grabbing onto Shiro’s sleeve before he can throw on his coat and run out the door, as Keith thinks he very well may. “Just… open it and you’ll understand.”

Cautiously, like he thinks he’s in trouble and just hasn’t been punished yet, he takes Keith’s slipshod wrapping job into his hands. Although there seems to be no  _ careful _ way of unwrapping this abomination of wildly overlapping paper and tape, Shiro still opens it with as much care as is possible.

Inside are a pair of tiny knit booties, with decorative knit laces tied up like a ribbons.

“Merry Christmas,” Keith blurts out, unable to hold back any longer.

With a bewildered look on his face, Shiro pulls them out, looking them over before turning his attention to Keith — cheeks red and eyes glittery and hands clasped over a still-visible smile.

“Keith, babe,” Shiro utters.

Keith’s smile grows. “Mm-hmm?”

“These aren’t going to fit me.”

After a moment of absolutely nothing happening, Keith’s nose and brow scrunch up like he’s just smelled something off and is currently trying to determine what it is. “What?”

“They’re nice, they’re really cute,” says Shiro. “They’re just… way too small.”

“Shiro,” Keith huffs, exasperated. “Those aren’t for you.”

“Then why would you—” Shiro’s cut off when he sees Keith’s hands low on his abdomen, cradling it. “Oh,” he says dumbly, before it  _ really _ hits him. “ _ Oh! _ Oh, you’re — you’re really?”

Keith lets out a relieved breath, and nods.

Shiro holds the little booties close to his heart, breaking out into a laugh of pure joy. “Keith, babe, oh my god,” he babbles, rushing to pull Keith against him with an arm and smother him with kisses. Keith alternates between trying to kiss him back and laughing back with that same joy.

The wild burst of excitement in their embrace does calm, eventually and just a bit. Shiro looks at the booties again, feeling a warmth from their woolly touch radiate all the way to the top of his head to the the very tips of his toes. It’s almost transformative, like being given them has changed him from Shiro to dad-to-be.

“I love your gift,” he tells Keith, kissing his forehead. “I really wish I got you something,” he says with a chuckle. “I feel bad now.”

“Don’t,” says Keith. “You’re good, Shiro.” He grabs Shiro’s hand, pulling it down to press it, booties and all, against his still-flat belly. “You’re good.”


End file.
